


You, of course [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Some soft things, and them loving her too, mostly just Vex loving her team, some sharp pointy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "You, of course" by ScrawledScript."A rumination on who holds Vex's heart, as she stated in the Feywild. Cross-posted from tumblr."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScrawledScript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawledScript/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You, of course.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807435) by [ScrawledScript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawledScript/pseuds/ScrawledScript). 



Length: 3:45  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you,%20of%20course.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now we know just exactly who has Vex's heart, but lbr, everyone in Vox Machina has a little piece of it. I JUST LOVE FOUND FAMILY FEELS SO MUH-HUH-HUUUUUCH. The continuing adventures of Mission: Expressing My Friendship Through Podfic. I hope you like it, ScrawledScript!


End file.
